


无题

by kimkim126



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkim126/pseuds/kimkim126
Summary: 是根据yhm的口嗨写的走肾不走心的小段子是侑治
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 10





	无题

1.  
宫治白天是饭团宫的经营者，晚上还有着另一层不为人知的身份——人气网文bl小说的作者。  
说来也是无心插柳柳成荫。  
当初只是因为宫侑时常要远征不在身边，他一个人闲得慌就开始记录一些他和宫侑的日常生活。  
没想到很受欢迎，就让他渐渐地写起了小说。  
因着是双子相恋相爱的禁忌背德又刺激的题材，收藏数和留言数也不断飙升。  
这也成了宫治释放压力倾吐思念之情的方式。  
反正也不知道是谁写的，宫治放开了胆子，把一些平时压抑着不敢说的话都写在了小说里。

这次宫侑连着两个客场比赛使得他一整个星期都不在。  
宫治泡了一杯热可可放在桌上，打开了笔记本。

我想你。

这种话当然是不会直接对本人说的。  
宫治慢悠悠地打开了文本，敲了起来。

他的小说的主人公是一对双子，tsumu和samu。  
他们从小就时常吵架，为了一盒布丁就会大打出手，但都深爱着彼此，有着牵扯不断的羁绊。  
少年时的爱总是浓烈而具有攻击性的。  
他们总是打得不可开交，又会为彼此舔舐伤口。  
等到成年之后，渐渐收起了浑身的锋芒，变得温情而友爱。  
tsumu是一个社畜，时不时就要天南地北出差。  
而samu是一个自由职业者，天天都窝在家里。  
每当tsumu出差的时候总能收到来自samu的黏糊短信。  
【宝贝我好想你。你能不能早点回来？】  
【宝贝我也想你。还有几天呢…我们来phone sex吧！】  
【宝贝你真饥渴。这次带着哪个小玩具？】  
【新买的那个。快点我等不及了！】  
电话ing

宫治极尽所能的把自己所希望的场景描述了出来。  
如果现实中也能这样就好了……  
宫治想着想着不觉红了脸。  
他甩了甩头，一口气喝完了可可。  
将文档保存后合上了笔记本。  
扳着手指头算了算，明天阿侑就该回来了。

2.  
话说另一头，宫侑这次连着两场比赛。  
第2场是对阵ejp。  
面对着老朋友，宫侑斗志昂扬，却不想角名赛前的一番话与不怀好意的笑容让他在意非常。  
不能集中注意力的结果就是他们输了这场比赛。  
宫侑虽然知道是自己的问题，但仍咽不下这口气。  
和队友复盘完比赛就怒气冲冲的找角名去了。  
角名像是早料到般，神神秘秘的递给宫侑一个袋子。  
“替我和治问好。”  
宫侑满头问号地接过，仍是摸不清状况。  
角名拿出手机按了几下后，示意宫侑看手机。  
宫侑拿出了自己的手机。  
角名给他发了一个链接。  
懵懵懂懂地打开，发现是一个网络小说网站。  
向角名投去一个疑惑的眼神，角名回予一个揶揄的笑容。  
角名拍了拍宫侑的肩膀，说道：“本来我也想尽地主之谊请你吃一顿饭。但是或许此刻你更想回去吧？你路上慢慢看吧。写得还挺有意思的。”  
角名走前不忘wink一下恶心宫侑。  
宫侑也配合地夸张干呕，说着下次绝对是我们赢。  
等角名走远后，宫侑才继续看了起来。  
他匆匆扫了一眼最新章节，顿时愣在原地。  
脑子里回响起了之前角名的话语——  
侑，你是不是不能满足治？

宫侑顾不得其他，匆匆给队长发了一个消息，说他有事先回去了，马上买了返回大阪的新干线车票。  
路上宫侑把小说的全部章节都看了一遍。  
基本都是发生在他倆身上的真实情况，除了下面的是宫治而不是他这一点。  
小说中的他热情而淫荡，每次都露骨地表达出想被操的意愿，并时不时使用小玩具增加情趣，花样百出。  
宫侑想象了一下小说中宫治安排在他身上的台词，如果阿治这样对我说的话……  
这几日离别的思念之情成倍的翻涌出来。  
阿治，我也想你。

3.  
等宫侑打开自家大门的时候，指针已经转过了23点。  
他们租了一个两室一厅的房子，稍稍远离市中心却交通方便闹中取静。  
宫侑放轻了脚步走向起居室。  
门虚掩着，微微泄出了一点温暖的橘色灯光。  
宫侑轻轻推开了门，就见宫治趴在桌子上睡着了。  
也不披一件衣服。  
宫侑无奈地想着，将宫治抱起轻轻放在了床上。  
小时候宫治对他的操心照顾，在成年后一口气都还了回去。  
看着宫治毫无防备的睡颜，宫侑轻柔地吻了上去。  
嘴唇的触碰将连日的思念之情都勾了起来，宫侑忍不住开始啃咬起来。

宫治在他的逗弄下也悠悠转醒，迷茫的睁开了双眼。  
看着眼前宫侑放大的脸，以为自己还在做梦，迷迷糊糊的开口说道：“阿侑你怎么在这里？我是在做梦吗？”  
“嗯，是梦哦……”  
耳边传来低沉的声音让他倍感安心，迷迷糊糊的又想闭眼睡过去。  
不想宫侑却一把抬起了他的腿，伴随着蛊惑的声音：“抱紧。”  
宫治听话地抱住了自己的大腿，将自己的屁股献祭了出来。  
宫侑很满意宫治的顺从，一把拉下了他的居家裤，对着眼前白嫩圆润的双丘毫不客气地打了上去。  
啪——  
声音清脆响亮。  
专业运动员的手劲可不是盖的，很快白嫩的肌肤上就染上了红晕。  
宫治一下子被打懵了，一时不知道究竟发生了什么。  
宫侑见宫治呆在那里不反抗，于是便毫无顾虑地继续上着色。  
那响亮的声音与身后传来的疼痛，终于让宫治明白了这不是梦。  
立刻刚才还乖乖抱着大腿的手，马上就下移护住了惨遭蹂躏的屁股。  
谁能告诉他为什么他现在以一种羞耻的换尿布姿势被自己的兄弟在打屁股？

宫治刚想发作质问自己那不着调的兄弟在想什么，就听宫侑拿过手机，不急不慢地读起来。

【tsumu将情趣用的小鞭子递给了samu，主动趴在墙边撅高了屁股说道：“快！用力抽我～”  
samu接过了鞭子，探过身子温柔地吻上了那人的嘴唇，手上却狠戾地挥下。  
手上的鞭子带着完美的弧度亲吻上了撅起的屁股。  
啪——  
响亮的声音响起，白嫩的肌肤上瞬间就浮现了一抹红痕。  
“嗯……”  
tsumu不自觉地闷哼出声，带着一丝痛苦与掩藏不住的愉悦。  
啪啪啪——  
samu认真地挥着鞭，颇有技巧地错开伤痕，给眼前白嫩的双丘均匀地上着色。  
tsumu越发享受起来，身后的疼痛仿佛催化剂，前面的小兄弟微微颤颤的站了起来。  
他伸手抚慰起自己的小兄弟，一边扭着腰嘴里不住地喊着：“samu好棒！再重点～”  
samu看着他毫无自觉的诱惑，用力朝那抽了两下。  
在听到那人的惊呼后一把扔了鞭子，扶住他的腰身一把挺了进去。  
一时春光无限。】

听着宫侑毫无起伏的地念着他写的东西，宫治羞愤交加，一时不知道该捂着屁股还是捂着脸。  
“我都不知道治君原来喜欢痛一点啊～我不想弄伤你，我的手不可以么？”  
宫治听着自己恋人认真的询问越发羞赧，脸色红地仿佛能滴血。  
“我不是……我没有……”  
断断续续的否认无疑越抹越黑。  
宫侑也没有继续逼问，拉开了宫治的手，揉了揉微微肿起的地方，换了一个话题。  
“那小说中你是怎么干我的呢？”  
宫治刚在来自恋人的爱抚中放松下来的身体在听到这个羞耻的问题后又不觉紧绷起来。  
他拿手捂住了眼睛自暴自弃地说着：“你自己看呗。”

4.  
宫侑将宫治的腿摆成了M字，美好风光一览无遗。  
宫治顺从地任由宫侑摆弄，死死遮住眼睛秉承着我看不见就是没有的鸵鸟理念，倒也慢慢平复了下来。  
但蒙住眼睛也使得感官变得更加敏锐。  
他能清晰的感觉到宫侑手指的进出，抚平着褶皱，扣弄着软肉时不时扫过他的敏感点。  
全身的感官都集中到了下体，这不上不下的感觉弄得他难耐起来。  
想要更多。  
他不自觉的扭动起身体，无声的迎合起来。  
宫侑看着他饥渴可爱的样子，也渐渐变得口干舌燥。  
虽然很想就地正法狠狠疼爱他一番，但果然还是想看看他更多可爱的样子。  
这样想着，宫侑将跳蛋塞了进去。

这是角名给他的。  
袋子里还“贴心”的塞了一张小纸条。  
【这可是最新款哦，功能齐全。祝你度过一个愉快的晚上。（ps，不用谢我，今年所有的聚餐费用都由你负责啦^ ^）】  
在新干线上他匆匆扫了一眼说明书。  
会用最基础的功能就行，反正日子长着呢。

宫侑调到了中档。  
科技造就性福，这话果然不假。  
这副身子敏感至极，不一会儿后面就泛出了水，身前也微微颤颤站了起来。  
宫侑饶有兴致地看着他渐渐泛红的脸色与压抑不住的喘息，低头开始啃咬起胸口与乳头。  
上下敏感地带都被逗弄着使得宫治爽得不能自已。  
他的手慢慢往下摸索试图让自己更爽。  
埋头致力于制造印记的宫侑仿佛感知了什么，一把抓住了宫治硬得发烫的性器，扼杀了他登顶的快乐。  
“阿侑……嗯…让我射……”  
带着哭腔的颤音让人听了不自觉心软。  
但宫侑只是讨好的吻了吻他的唇瓣，一把抽出了勤勤恳恳工作的跳蛋。  
前面被扼制住得不到安抚，后面也没了填充物使得宫治寂寞异常。  
宫治难耐地不住扭动，抓着宫侑的手臂轻声唤着：“阿侑……阿侑，阿侑……”  
他的眼角被沁出的泪水沾湿，显得有那么几分楚楚可怜。  
宫侑好整以暇地看着他，不急不慢地开口道：“那阿治想要什么呢？”  
宫治羞得恨不得找个缝钻进去，但身后的空虚感迫使着他开口。  
最终他狠狠咬了一下嘴唇，闭上了眼睛放弃般小声说道：“操我……阿侑……狠狠操我……”  
宫侑俯下身温柔地亲了亲他眼角的泪痕。  
“As you wish，my princess.”


End file.
